The Winter of the Huntsmen
by NexasArchAngel
Summary: After nine successful years as a hunter Frost Fall decides to take a break and take up teaching at Beacon, however there are a few questions about him, how did he become a hunter and what adventures will lie for him in the future. (OCxWinter Schnee)
**Introductions**

 **Location:**

 **Remnant**

 **Vale**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Professor Ozpins Office**

Professor Ozpin. Probably the most mysterious Hunter there is really yet somehow he knew everything about everyone he has or about to meet yet he could not get his head around me, but if anything he planned to find.

"So then Mr…. Frost Fall you are an exceptional Huntsmen who graduated from Atlas Academy five years ago with flying colours and have gone on to be one of the most successful Hunter the world has seen and yet I may ask but why are you applying for the position as a combat instructor at this school where you can be hunting down the creatures of Grimm?"

Across the table was a young man the age of 26, he wore navy blue suit trousers with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows accompanied by a black tie and a navy blue waist coat. He stood 6ft tall, his body was strong and well sculpted thanks to his many years of training, he had black hair that was combed to the side and had a pair of amber eyes, the rest of his face was cleanly shaven to look his best for the job offer, all in all he looked like a true gentlemen and not someone you would like to get in a fight with.

I took in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, this was a job offer from one of Remnants most prestigious academy's anyone would be nervous, right?

"Well professor" I Started "As you said I am one of the most successful hunters to walk this world and your right it would be more fun and adventures to hunt down the creatures of Grimm. But I think it is time for me to relax a little and help to teach the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses to help secure our future, wouldn't you say so yourself."

Ozpin drank a bit off his coffee and calmly replied "True, however there are two more questions I must ask".

"And that is"

"Why did you want to become a hunter" Ozpin replied

I leaned back in my chair coming up with the many reasons that why I wanted to become a hunter. "Well I can tell you many reasons why I wanted to become a hunter, the fact I want to defend the weak and helpless from the creatures of Grimm, the fact I always want adventure in my life, the fact that I want to follow in my mother and father's footsteps….. but another reason I guess is to try find my sister".

"You're Sister?"

"Yes I lost her to the White fang massacre in Atlas nine years ago, but they never found her body, after we were told that they never found her body that made me more determined to become a Hunter and try and find her if she truly is alive".

After hearing my answer Ozpin smiled and simply replied "well said".

"Thank you and your next question?"

Ozpin then leaned forward and said something very unexpected, "As I am sure you know I have had years of experience in both being a Hunter and a headmaster I know many things about fairy tales and other people, however I only know little about you, so that is why I would like you to tell my you're story starting from the beginning of your initiation at Atlas".

I was taken back by Ozpins request but he seemed very interested to know my story,

"Really? Well I must warn you it is a very long story"

"I understand but we got plenty of time and there are also other times where you can continue telling your story, I want to know everything, including your affiliation with Winter Schnee"

"Waitwaitwaitwait, how do you know about me and Winter?"

"Like I said I already know a few things about you" Ozpin said calmly compared to my sudden surprise about him knowing about me and Winter.

"Okay then let's begin" I replied closing my eyes and going back to the first day when I joined Atlas to become a huntsmen.

 **Location**

 **Remnant**

 **10,000m above the Atlas Gorge**

 **Troop carrier 1**

 **Fourth seat away the door**

 **Nine Years ago**

I was extremely excited, I mean I was selected to be accepted into the Atlas academy to train to become a huntsmen, this was my dream. I was currently dressed in my combat attire, I wore a black leather coat with include a hood which I had currently had pulled over my head with the back of the coat dropping to just below the back of my knees, my shoulders had a single metal plate around them giving them extra protection, I also wore my black gauntlets with matching armoured gloves, for when a punch to the face isn't quite enough, both gauntlets included hidden blades on the bottom, a rope launcher on the left gauntlet and a fire dust powered flame thrower on my right gauntlet, beneath my coat I wore a white collared shirt and on top of that was a dark red waistcoat. This was all accompanied with a set of black trousers with thigh guards and a pair of black combat shin guards with a pair of black combat boots to finish off.

The other weapons I took with me where my dual pistols named Nightfall which capable of firing multiple dust rounds currently on the holsters on both of my thigh guards, throwing knives, a couple of mini explosives for stunning any Grimm or any others if needed and my newest weapon which I was still working on was attached to my belt, I was hoping it wouldn't explode again.

As I looked round the aircraft I saw other hunters in training, three of whom would be on at team with me for the next four years, I was just hoping to get someone I could get along with. But before I could look any further General Ironwood came through to brief us.

"For years Atlas has prided itself for being the most technological advanced kingdom of Remnant, this academy itself prides itself on discipline, self-control and with a simple goal to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses, I expect nothing short of the best from all of you".

Short and to the point I thought.

"Now" General Ironwood continued, "I will call you up on at a time, you will stand state your name, semblance and why you want to become a Hunter".

Ironwood then started to call up each new student who then replied with their name, semblance and why they wanted to be a hunter, some of the answers where great and aspiring, others….. where not so good. It then was my turn I stood up and answered the three questions.

"My name if Frost Fall, my semblance is advanced telekinesis and I want to be a hunter in order to defend the weak and helpless from the creatures of Grimm". As I sat down I thought to myself thinking that I had spent so long practicing that if I had messed up I don't know how I even get through the first semester !

As ironwood called up the next student I immediately recognized her, it was the one and only Winter Schnee. How could I put this, she was drop-dead gorgeous, she was in her usual huntress attire with her sword attached to her hip, she had pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

"My name is Winter Schnee my sem"

But before she could carry on one of the other hunters thought that he could get his own say by interrupting her. The guy's name was Cormack Blaze, he had red hair which was cut short and was dressed in some sort of medieval armour which a huge sword attached to his back

"Winter Schnee! Come on seriously the last thing we need is a rich snob in this school you won't even make past the initati- wha!"

Before he could finish his sentence I drew out one of my throwing knives out with lightning speed and threw it at him cutting his check and embedding itself in to the metal wall mere inches away from his head. Everyone looked at me in shock of what I had just done, just ten minutes in and I could have killed another student, however I ignored their looks and simply said to the boy.

"I suggest you show Ms Schnee hear some respect around here as we are going to be knowing each other for the next four years you really wouldn't want to piss off the heiress of the Schnee dust company and besides, why should she show you respect that you crave so much when you won't respect her in the first place.

I then leaned back in my seat waiting for some response from the General, or anyone for that matter. Everyone looked back at the General expecting him to explode with rage of what he just saw, but instead he did something completely different, he just smiled and responded.

"Well put Mr Frost, a great hunter always stands up for his brothers and sisters in arms, that being said any racism or any other disrespect will not be tolerated. Carry on Winter.

"My name is Winter Schnee, my semblance is Glyphs and I am here to honor my family name". She responded almost without delay.

"Good now with that out of the way it is time we prepare for your initiation, once you exit the plane and land on the ground the first person you will make eye contact with will be your next partner at Atlas for the next four years, you will then make your way to the center of the Gorge where you will find several relics, retrieve one and bring it back to the extraction point which is located North-East of the where the relics are located. Now any questions?"

About half a dozen students raised their hands with confused looks on their faces.

"Good" Replied Ironwood, "Know form up we are dropping out you now!"

Everyone complied and all stood up as the back doors of the aircraft opened revealing the Atlas Gorge and the Creatures it housed below.

"You will all jump out of the aircraft once the green light flashes on my mark"

I took in a deep breath, this is what I have been training for, it was now time to prove I was worthy of being a student, time felt like it slowed down for me, I was ready for action, I was just hoping whatever lurks below was ready to, and the fact that if I were to survive the fall. I then looked up to the light watching turn green, time resumed back to normal, as soon as the students in front of me where out of the way, I ran and jumped head first out of the aircraft free-falling down to the ground.

The Initiation had begun.


End file.
